Lost in London
by Dr. Anime Lover
Summary: Dr.Who must count on Wales and his siblings to get him through London and back to kissing Rose


**Wales P.O.V**

It was a lonely evening in the Kirkland household and Scotland and Republic had gone to Ireland for some beer thing. That only left England, North, and I alone watching a newer episode of Dr. Who. In the show it had the 11th doctor coming into the real world. North stated, "There's no way he could really be in the real world! I don't understand it!" I looked over at the orange haired teen in confusion. I then realized England was also. I then said "The things on the telly aren't real you know?" The young Irishmen retorted a soft yes. The room fell silent as we watched the Doctor roam around more and more and we became more confused with the show. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the remote and was about to flip off the telly, when I saw something in the background didn't make since. I stared at it for a moment and realized it was our house! I was confused, had they filmed here while we were out? I looked over at my two brothers on the couch with me. They looked like they noticed it too. We then saw the doctor go up the steps right in front of our house. Then the doorbell rung. I got up to see who it was and I saw the doctor right outside looking confused. I grabbed the handle and opened the door. He asked "Do you have any idea where I am perhaps?" I looked at my brothers on the couch who were gaping, then back at him. My only reply being, "Are you the 11th Doctor?" He nodded. And repeated "Do you know where I am perhaps?" I then was confused seeing how the telly was going hay wire and replied, "Yes, you're in London, England". He was muttering under his breath and then looked up and asked, "No, what year is it?" I was confused how I didn't tell him that and said, "Oh yes, 2013" He then thanked me before walking off. I turned to my brothers then back to the door. North then exclaimed, "Oh be Jesus, Cymru, you just talked to the Doctor!" I then reopened the door to see him sitting outside. I then asked, "Do you need a place to sleep tonight?" He looked at me like I just read his mind and nodded slowly. He walked on in the house and I shut the door behind him. "beth sydd o'i le gyda mi osod dieithryn yn fy nhy" I said softly to myself. I showed him to Scotland's room which was miraculously clean. Since most of it was blue he seemed to enjoy it. He thanked me and laid down. I closed the door behind me and went down stairs and into the kitchen. I then said to myself, "Duw os gwelwch yn dda fod gyda mi" and I really needed him to be.

**The Doctor's P.O.V**

I was just about to kiss Rose then poof! I am in London with any idea of what year it may be. Fuck I wish my life didn't do this to me! What I am wondering is that Rose didn't come with me. I am wondering aimlessly around London trying to find someone who will tell me what year it is. All I see is children and adults looking at me like I am completely mad! Something must have caused a portal breech for me to end up like this. I am now walking in a neighborhood full of people thinking I am mad. I walk up to one last house and ring the doorbell. I am then answered by a young man with medium length brunette hair and green eyes. I notice another young man with messy blond hair and a teenager with orange hair all gaping at me. I think of a three some until I see they have the same thick eyebrows and same face. I then look back at the brunette and ask, "Do you have any idea where I am perhaps?" The man looks at his brothers and back at me and replies with, The man then asks, "Are you the 11th Doctor?" Naw, I thought I was a pony, I nod yes. I then repeat "Do you know where I am perhaps?". He replies, "Yes, you're in London, England". God stupid mortals they don't think I know that! I am thankful he answered at least. I then retort, "No, what year is it?" He looked sorry and said, "Oh yes, 2013". I thank him and walk off, but stop to hear the teenager yell at his brother how cool it was to talk to me. I then sit on the steps. God, I don't have anywhere to sleep since the Tardis is halfway across town now. How did I get into this shit "_Oh yeah I was born_". I think. I am caught off guard when the man appears again and asks if I have a place to sleep. I nod and thank him and walk inside. I see his brothers smiling especially the teenager grinning ear to ear. I hear the brunette speak in some Gaelic and he shows me up to a room. It's blue my favorite color which makes me smile. I then lay on the bed. I see the brunette close the door after reentering the hallway. I lay there for about a half hour. And close my eyes and dream about me and Rose finally meeting lip to lip.


End file.
